1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for mounting one or more articles which permits movement of the one or more articles from an inaccessible location behind a wall or within an enclosure to an accessible location in front of the wall or outside the enclosure; the movement including pivoting of the one or more articles about a predetermined axis and translating movement in a direction parallel to the predetermined axis. In one application of the present invention, the present invention relates to a mounting for an electrical fuse or other electrical device which is movable on the mounting between an inaccessible position within an enclosure and an accessible position outside the enclosure. In the case of an electrical component, a fuse for example, the fuse is connected to an electrical circuit in the inaccessible position and disconnected from the electrical circuit in the accessible position.
In many work environments, various articles or devices are used in normally inaccessible locations. Such inaccessible locations may typically be behind a wall which may form a portion of some type of enclosure. Often, depending upon the work environment, it may become necessary from time to time to inspect or replace the article or device for a variety of reasons. Either because of the size or weight of the article or device, or because of the nature of the environment behind the wall or within the enclosure, it may be desirable that movement of the article or device to an accessible location be achieved indirectly by manipulation and movement of a mounting for the article or device.
Considering high-voltage electrical apparatus of the so-called pad-mounted or metal-enclosed variety as exemplary of the work environment in which the mounting of the present invention may be used, the article or device may constitute an electrical device or component such as a fuse, a switch, a transformer, a circuit breaker or a meter. In the past, typical pad-mounted and metal-enclosed gear has included a metal enclosure having one or more access doors on the exterior thereof. Opening of one or more of these doors, as well as any doors, screens or barriers therebehind, renders accessible the electrical device or component. In a variation of typical pad-mounted or metal-enclosed gear, often referred to as "grounded front" or "dead front" gear, the opening of the exterior doors does not immediately render accessible the electrical device or component within the enclosure. What is rendered immediately accessible upon opening the exterior doors are various walls, panels, and other devices, such as electrical connectors or the like, the immediately exposed surfaces of which are all at the ground potential of the enclosure. Theoretically, then, a workman in the vicinity of this variety of high-voltage gear may contact either the enclosure or any of the items exposed by opening the exterior doors without being exposed to high voltages, because, presumably, none of these items are at an elevated potential. In so-called "grounded front" gear, then, access to the electrical devices or components within the enclosure requires further manipulation which typically involves or requires de-energization of the involved device or component so that the enclosure may be penetrated and the device or component may be removed by the workman.
Especially in the field of high-voltage electrical gear, safety is of prime importance. Accordingly, also of prime importance with such high-voltage gear is the prevention of the intentional or unintentional ingress into those portions of the enclosure which contain energized live parts when the electrical device or component of interest is being removed for inspection, replacement or the like. A primary object, therefore, of the present invention, is to provide a mounting for an electrical device or component, such as a high-voltage fuse, which may be moved between an inaccessible position within the enclosure and an accessible position outside of the enclosure; the mounting and its method of operation minimizing any points of ingress into those portions of the enclosure whereat energized live parts could be intentionally or inadvertently contacted by a workman.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following United States patents disclose mounting and handing arrangements for fuses, electrical equipment and other articles: U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,227 which issued to Dizon et al, on July 31, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,357 which issued to Hanke on Feb. 10, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,755 which issued to Rogers on Feb. 26, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,348 which issued to Evans on Nov. 9, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,861 which issued to Sakats on Feb. 5, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,261 which issued to Sakats on July 24, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,509 which issued to Bernatt on Apr. 27, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,560 which issued to rogers on Apr. 6, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,118 which issued to Harner et al, on Aug. 29, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,370 which issued to Schwartz et al, on Oct. 6, 1931; U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,314 which issued to Lewis on Aug. 21, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,239 which issued to Jennings on Nov. 10, 1925; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,043 which issued to Krier on Aug. 31, 1920.
The arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,227 is directed to a mounting for an article affixed to one surface of a panel with the panel being simultaneously moved and translated or pivoted end-for-end or side-for-side relative to an opening to selectively move the article between the two locations. The panel covers or blocks the opening in both the locations of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,357 discloses a fuse mounting on a back side of a panel with the panel being hinged at the bottom of the enclosure wall to gain access to each fuse. The panel is unlatched and rotated outwardly and downwardly on its hinge until the fuse is accessibly located in a horizontal position immediately in front of the opening normally covered by the panel. Similarily U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,370 is also directed to an arrangement where a fuse is rotated outwardly such as with a panel drawer assembly to simultaneously rotate a plurality of fuses within a panel drawer assembly to move the fuses between accessible and inaccessible positions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,861, 3,576,509 and 3,573,560 are directed to horizontally slidable fuse drawers or carriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,348 is directed to a tool and cooperating enclosure arrangement with insertion of the tool opening an access port, isolating the fuse and engaging the fuse so it can be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,755 discloses a slidably mounted, switch-operating mechanism mounted on rollers which roll on tracks on upper and lower mounting brackets extending from the enclosure. The arrangement provides certain uncoupling, drawout and interlocking features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,621 discloses a locking mechanism utilizing a blocking cam to prevent opening the fuse drawer if an elbow is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,118 discloses a horizontally movable fuse drawer interlocked with an interrupter switch arrangement.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,351,043, 1,561,239 and 2,565,314 relate to various arrangements where components are rotated to inaccessible positions and various blocking arrangements are provided that block resulting openings upon the articles being moved to the accessible positions.
While the above-described arrangements of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended purpose, the present invention provides a desirable novel and unobvious method and apparatus for mounting and handling a planar array of articles and including arrangements for slidably mounting the articles with respect to an enclosure for translation along a predetermined direction between a first outward accessible position for maintenance and the like and a second position with the articles being within an enclosure. The arrangement further includes pivoting of the article plane about a predetermined axis parallel to the direction of translation from the second position to a third position whereat the articles are placed within a normal operating condition. For example, the articles in one application are high-voltage fuses within a high-voltage enclosure; the fuses in the third position connected in circuit. This arrangement is especially useful in multiple bays of metal-enclosed switchgear that include three-phase power buses that run across and through multiple bays of metal-enclosed switchgear lineups; the arrangement eliminating the need for any special handling of bus connections as would be required with prior art mounting and handling arrangements for high-voltage fuses.